Eye of the Beholder
by Ratface721
Summary: FemNaru. Naru has always been alone and abused by the villagers...But with a little help from the Kyuubi, Naru's life is going for a change. How will the Shinobi world react? Discontinued...But being rewritten in "Into the Abyss"
1. Prologue

_These are thoughts._

These are regular conversations.

**Kyuubi is speaking.**

Five year old Naru Uzumaki wandered into the dark alley of Konoha, trying to escape the angry mob pursuing her. In the near distance, Naru could hear the angry murmurs of some of the drunken pursuers. The young child continued to stumble down the dark alley only to reach a dead end. Behind her, Naru could hear the footsteps of the mob shuffling closer and closer. Turning around with wide blue eyes and tears starting to form, Naru slowly started to back away from the villagers as far as she could.

Naru cried out, "Why can't you leave me alone? I didn't do nothing to you guys!"

"Damn demon needs to keep her mouth shut. How dare you try to talk your way out of this!!" one of the villagers cried out.

"Let's kill the little demon brat already! No one is going to notice if she is gone or not," inputted another angry villager.

"Leave me alone," pleaded Naru, "I'm only five. I didn't do nothing!"

However, Naru's cries to the villagers fell onto deaf ears. The mob formed of both men and women descended onto the child. Some used bats that they had brought with them. Others decided to use whatever was around, including rusty pipes and empty beer bottles. The physical ones resorted to using their fists and feet to induce damage on the orphan child. The few nameless chuunins that were in the crowd dared to use kunai against the defenseless girl. Small cries of mercy went unnoticed and the beatings continued. Naru slowly closed her eyes as she drifted unconscious.

_________________________________Inside Naru's mind___________________________

Naru sat down in front of the cage doors that had always been in her mind. Alone and feeling unwanted, Naru proceeded to cry softly and then loudly as time passed. However, her tears slowed and turned into sniffles when Naru felt a presence behind her. The orphaned turned around to see a man in his twenties or so staring at her with an irritated look on his face.

"**What's the matter, gaki?! You're interrupting my sleep time." **the man demanded.

"Sniffle. Some of the villagers chased me down again. Neh, oji-san. They hurt me too," Naru cried.

The young man tried to hush Naru as she went into full blown crying mode. But alas, his efforts had little effect and made her cry even harder. This left the man with two main options to choose from. One, he could try to stop Naru from crying by scaring her, but that might make her cry even harder. Or two, he can beat the crap out of the villagers. Which one will he choose? A sadistic grin appeared on the red-headed man's face. The man's sapphire eyes turned onto Naru and decided that maybe he could talk her into acting out his plan. Considering her reactions to the villagers, the man had no doubt that his plan would come into fruition.

"**Oy, gaki. I have a plan. One that'll make those bastards regret messing with you." **the man chuckled out.

Naru looked at the man, "Oji-san, you don't hate me? I mean, a lot of the old people in Konoha do and…"

"**Psht. Those old geezers are just like overgrown babies that missed their naps. But if you do as I say, then I'll make sure that you aren't alone anymore."** The man told the young child.

Naru nodded at the red-headed man. The man grinned. He then instructed Naru to follow the intricate seals that he made: ox, boar, rat, snake, tiger, snake, ox, horse, rat, horse, snake, etc..

"Mind Seal Separation Jutsu!" Both Naru and the man cried out.

A flash of light appeared. The dreary cage that had been a part of Naru's mindscape for as long as she could remember disappeared. In its place instead was a meadow that had blooming flowers and crisp green grass. Along side an aged oak tree was a flowing stream that had the bluest water flowing in it. Naru stared at the view in wonder with her jaw dropped low until she felt a slight tugging on her conscious. Her body also started to fade as well.

"**It seems that you are now waking up gaki. But don't worry; I'll be there when you wake up. By the way brat, my name is Kyuubi," **He chuckled.

And that's it for the prologue. It's my first story. I know I made Kyuubi a little too friendly, but what can I say? I think Naru needs some type of family!!! Until next time!!!


	2. Chapter 1: New Friends

Author's Note: Hi again!!! This is my first fanfic so be gentle with the reviews please!! Hopefully I will get better with time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

This is normal conversation

_These are thoughts._

Chapter 1: New Friends

One year has passed since Kyuubi and the young Uzumaki's meeting. Since that night, the Kyuubi has come to see Naru as a younger cub that is in need of guidance. With the "Mind Seal Separation" jutsu, Kyuubi now has his own body to control outside of his jailor's mind. But even with the separate bodies, Naru can still call upon Kyuubi's chakra, and as an added bonus, the two can talk to each other telepathically as well. After the year that Naru has spent with her demon tenant, she has come to see him as an older brother of sorts. In fact, the orphan usually calls Kyo, as the Kyuubi is known to others in the village, Kyo-nii. The two shared a sort of dysfunctional relationship, but were overall happy with each other.

The sun had just risen over the Konoha village. Many members of the hidden village were awakening including one Kyo Uzumaki, adopted member of the Uzumaki clan. Kyo did not really sleep due to his demonic nature, but rather meditate in a deep state. The red-headed man with penetrating sapphire eyes entered to kitchen to make breakfast for his soon to be awakening sibling. Despite his love for ramen like another Uzumaki that we all know, Kyo loves to eat gourmet and rich cuisine as well. The nine-tails has a cooking ability on par with none and make even the Akimichi clan drool with envy. It is with his culinary skills that he is able to wake Naru up from her deep slumber. The tantalizing aromas soon waft into the youngster's room and the six year old's cerulean eyes open slowly.

The blonde-haired child rubbed her cerulean eyes and gave a big yawn as she made her way into the kitchen where her aniki was. Kyo could only chuckle at the sight of his charge. The six-foot demon man led Naru to her seat and soon they began to eat the "simple" breakfast of sautéed vegetables, crisp fruit salad, and fluffy chocolate pancakes served with homemade maple syrup. Eventually Naru became more aware of her surroundings and awake as the consumed the delicious breakfast.

"Neh, Kyo-nii. What are we going to do today?" Naru asked her older brother.

"I have some stuff to do today in the village. But, while I'm gone, I want to you to practice your kunai throwing skills and for you to master the tree-walking exercise. And I'll know if you try to cheat or slack off." Kyo warned with an evil glint in his eyes.

Naru could not help but complain though. "Buts it's been like a week already aniki. I wanna do something different. I wanna. I wanna. I wanna!!!"

"Psht. Gaki, don't try that with me. And don't even think about starting with the puppy eyes. If you're so bored with what I'm training with, why don't you try to make some new friends today?" Kyo said. "After training of course."

"Like anyone wants their child to be friends with the demon jailor." Naru muttered. Since the night of Kyuubi's freedom, Naru has known the truth about herself. The truth about why many of the villagers and shinobi view her as a demon and treat her cruelly. And the truth about her parents as well.

"Don't worry, gaki. Cheer up. I sense that something good is going to happen to you today." Kyo chuckled after making that comment. Whether Kyuubi can actually tell the future is unclear and Naru wasn't too sure of her brother's fortunetelling abilities. She raised an eyebrow at him. A disbelieving eyebrow at that.

"Whatever, aniki. Last time you said that, I had to do my training twenty times as hard when you tricked me into painting the Hokage Monument and I got caught." Naru retorted to her brother. The Kyuubi just gave the girl a bemused look as he could only smile at her naiveté.

Eventually the two Uzumakis finished their breakfast and parted ways: Naru to do her training and Kyo to….to do his stuff.

Naru's POV

_Man, I can't believe Kyo-nii is making me do the tree exercise again! But I better do it or he won't feed me ramen later. **Sigh** It sucks how he can tell when I don't listen to him._

After a few hours of kunai training, with every single one hitting the bulls eye, Naru lay down to take a breather. _My aim is getting better. I can hit a target fifty feet away now. But I better start on the chakra stuff. Yippee._ With nothing better to do, Naru spent the next three hours focusing on her chakra control; a feeling of triumph filled her as she could finally make it up to the tallest tree with a height of 100 feet five consecutive times without stumbling or falling once.

_Yippee!!!!! Now aniki has to treat me to some ramen for sure! Hehehehe. I can't wait for his nine-tails fox purse turn into a one-tail fox after I'm done with it. Mwahahaha. But man, I'm wiped. I'm getting pretty hungry too. I better start making my way back to town. Gee, can't wait to see the villagers' ugly faces when they find out I'm out on the streets._

Regular POV

Naru started walking out of the dense forest, occasionally pushing a branch or two out of her way or sidestepping a rabbit hole. She had just been humming her favorite anime song when she heard some crying. Naru followed the crying as if it was a beacon beckoning her to come hither. Making her way through some bushes and ducking under some more vine-covered branches, Naru stumbled upon the source of sorrow. On the ground was a small girl, about Naru's age, except with shoulder length indigo hair. Naru stepped into the clearing, accidentally stepping on a dry twig. The snap announced the girl's arrival to the crying child. Pale white eyes looked up to see wide cerulean eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Naru asked, unused to seeing others around her age, displaying such emotion. Usually, Naru is unable to spend much time with others around her age due to their parents taking them away before she could get so much as a "hello" out.

"M…my…fa…father told me… that….I….I….am…a…fail…failure," the poor girl stuttered.

"That's not nice!" Naru exclaimed, "You're not failure!"

"Real…really?" the girl asked. A small blossom of hope bloomed in her eyes as she stared at Naru.

"Really! No one is a failure! Just be yourself and be happy at what you do best." Naru said with much vigor. "I live my life the way that I need to in order to fulfill my dreams! And I don't care what anyone else thinks but my precious people, or my name isn't Naru Uzumaki!"

A look of surprise filled the pale-eyed girl's face. One reason why was that her father had told her not to play with anyone with the clan name Uzumaki, but this girl was so nice! And second, the indigo girl had a feeling that the girl's speech applied to herself as well as her. Meanwhile, Naru was also thinking in panic when she noticed the girl's look of surprise. _Oh crap. I bet her parents warned her about me and won't like the fact that I want to be friends with her. Darn it._

"It doesn't matter, if you don't want to hang out with me." Naru lied. "It's cool." She muttered.

Tears formed in her eyes she turned away to leave. The other girl noticed those tears, however, and grabbed Naru's hand before she could leave. The blonde child looked back in surprise.

"I'm…I'm…Hinata Hyuuga…..(a short pause)….Will…will you…..be…be…my…friend?" Hinata muttered shyly. A hesitant smile showed on her face as she awaited Naru's answer. A small shout of joy and a bear hug from the blonde gave the Hinata all the answer that she needed. Naru then decided to take her friend to eat ramen with her as a celebration of her first friend. The blonde girl tugged on her newfound friend's hand as she led them out of the forest until Naru tripped on something, dragging Hinata down with her. Both of them landed on something warm. No, the something was actually a someone. To be more precise, a young boy around the girls' age.

"Tsk. This is troublesome," the boy muttered. It was clear by the drowsy look on his face that he had been sleeping until fell upon by the two girls.

"We…we're sorry. We…did…didn't …see…you, "Hinata apologized in that unique way of hers. Her face screwed into one of remorse

"Yeah. WE'RE REALLY SORRY!!!!" Naru shouted out in excitement. "Hey, as an apology, why don't you eat some ramen with us? My aniki's treating!"

The boy eyed the girls. _The Hyuuga seems normal. That blonde though…_. The boy was going to decline when his stomach growled. Loudly. His stomach growls set off a symphony of growls from Naru's and Hinata's stomachs. The three children looked at each other and laughed at only innocent children can. The boy got up and dusted off his pants.

"That's cool, but why ramen?" the brunette boy asked.

"Cuz ramen is the best food there is!" Naru exclaimed. "My aniki says that out of all the foods there are in the world, ramen is the best there is. And Ichiraki's Ramen is the best there is to be!

_Weird girl. And I bet her older brother is even weirder._ "I'm Shikamaru Nara." The boy introduced himself. Naru and Hinata did the same. With the introductions out of the way, the young children made their way out of the forest. The trio soon grew to be comfortable with each other and finally made it to Ichiraki's Ramen Stand. The Kyuubi had been only expecting his little sister, but was very surprised to see the other two children. Not that his face showed it, of course. All he did was raise his brows at the sight of the three children that had stopped in front of him.

"Oh. What's this gaki? A Hyuuga and a Nara?" Kyo asked, amusement etched on his face.

"These are," Nara said with a wide grin, a trademark of the Uzumakis. "my new friends, Shikamaru and Hinata. I said that you were going to treat all of us to ramen. Please Kyo-nii!!!! You did tell me that ramen is the best food that there is, and that everyone should eat it once in their life, and that…"

Kyo cut her off before she could ramble on. "Tsk. Fine. Ok. Whatever. But in exchange, you have to do triple the training that I assigned for you for the next three days," Kyo said with a sadistic grin traced on his lips. A gleam of evil shone in his eyes.

Naru pouted at her brother and glared at him until her stomach made it known again. A sheepish grin appeared on her face. Kyo took that grin as a yes and proceeded to order ramen for everyone. _Weird family_. (Shikamaru thought). _They seem really nice. And fun too. _ (Hinata thought) The group then proceeded to eat ramen, the food that binds all. And thus, this is how the bonds of friendship started to form.


	3. Chapter 2: The Uzumakis are Weird

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Duh!

This is normal conversation

_These are people's thoughts_

**Chapter 2: The Uzumakis are Weird!**

Two months had passed since the three friends had met and feaster upon ramen. It was during those two months that two new friends became as familiar to the Kyuubi s if they were members of the Uzumaki clan. Shikamaru, or Shika as the group liked to call him, and Hinata have also taken to calling the Kyuubi by Kyo-nii, like Naru has.

Naru was happy to call Hinata and Shika her friends. Instead of just training by herself or eating by herself, she now had two more new precious people to call her own. She took to smiling more, which led Kyo to see the promising beauty that his sister will become in the future. Likewise, Kyo has also accepted Shikamaru and Hinata under his tutelage. By the end of the two months, the young heirs have mastered the tree and water chakra control exercises that Naru has been working on before. It is at this time that the young children and Kyo are eating a picnic in Training Field 28.

A look of bliss appeared on the Nara's face as he bit into a sushi roll. "Neh, Kyo-nii. Your cooking is as good as ever. 'Specially the sushi rolls," Shika commented him.

"Mmm…I love the flavored rice balls." Hinata added in. The stutter that had plagued her before was gone due to the amount of comfort that she felt around the present company.

"Much as I would love to take the credit for the food, Naru is the one who made most of the lunch," Kyo barked out in a booming voice, "The gaki might even surpass my own cooking skills in a few years!"

The Nara and Hyuuga turned their admiring/disbelieving gazes at the quiet girl sitting between them. Naru, on the other hand, ignored their stares and acted as if nothing as happening, except a noticeable blush could be seen on her face. Noticing her discomfort, Kyo decided to tease her even more. _I'll get revenge on that gaki for painting my face as a clown the other day. Mwuahahaa._ An evil grin stretched on his face.

"Oh, yes. Naru makes such good food. And do you know, she can also sing really well too? Ep, when the brat gets older, she'll make a good wife. That is if anyone can stand her of course. Or else, she'll have to be my slave forever. Hehehehe, "Kyo chuckled.

Outraged and embarrassed by her brother's remarks, Naru exclaimed, "I'm not the one who gets caught and beat up at the hot springs for peeking on women! Besides, you said that you wouldn't tell anyone about my voice!!!"

"I didn't break the promise, Naru. You see, I only told two someones," Kyo reasoned with her. Albeit, with such weird logic.

"Oh, Okay. That's fine then. I thought that you had broke our promise but since you didn't , I'm not mad," Naru chippered out, "You're a good brother, aniki."

Both Naru and Kyo then resumed eating. A large sweat drop appeared on Shikamaru's and Hinata's head. _I can't believe she fell for that_. They both thought.

Anyway, lunch eventually ended in relative peace, except when Naru stole one of Kyo's fried shrimp and her avoiding the Katon fireball that he sent after her. Hinata only giggled when Naru had jumped into the nearby stream to avoid the fireball, only to land in the muddy banks. Shikamaru just gazed at the clouds as he tried to tune the energetic people he considered friends. Kyo chuckled evilly. He cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.

"Now that we're done eating, I'm going to teach you guys a new jutsu."

Eyes gleaming at the thought of learning a new technique, Naru asked, "Is it a super duper jutsu that kicks ass?!!!"

Sweat drops appeared on everyone's head. Shikamaru muttered "Troublesome" under his breath, but looked at Kyo interested. Hinata looked worried for she feared that she wouldn't be able to do the jutsu and make everyone disappointed in her. Kyo just wondered about what stuff Naru was smoking and where could he get some to sell to those weirdos in the Rice Country.

"Eh, no," Kyo said to Naru. Naru's face fell flat. "It is the most basic of all shinobi jutsu. The Bunshin jutsu. Depending on what you do with it, it can save your life or hurt someone. Even an idiot like Naru can get it," Kyo joked. Crickets could be heard until a war cry came from Naru as she finally understood that her older brother was making fun of her.

Thus Naru proceeded to beat the demon fox up, leaving Shika to go back to his cloud watching. Hinata could only help but watch hopelessly as the Kyuubi fell under an onslaught of fists and feet. She did try to play peacemaker, but couldn't be heard over the groans and small high-pitched screams. After several minutes of "exercise", a grinning Naru was standing on top of a bruised Kyo…….that is until he poofed out of existence. A look of shock appeared on everyone's faces.

"Oh no! I killed aniki!!Waahhhh, I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry aniki!" Naru cried out, "I should have been nicer to him. I shouldn't have stolen his pork ramen last night. I should have told him it was me that had accidentally burned his stupid perverted book the other week and not that he lost it! Waah!!!"

A loud roar came and shook the earth. "That was you who did that Gaki!!!" could be heard. Naru, Hinata, and Shika looked around for the source of the voice. Small yelps came out of their mouths as Kyo appeared out of the ground. Angry horns were sprouted of his head and flames had burst out around him. If they had looked carefully enough, they might have been able to spot a forked tail behind him and some cloven hooves too. At the sight of her brother, Naru, instead of being a regular child and running away from such a sight like Shika and Hinata were planning to do, ran towards her demonic brother. "Waaah!!! Aniki, I thought I had killed!!! Don't do that ever again!!!" Kyo's fiery appearance faded away as he held the girl in his arms. A soft look on his face formed and then turned mischievous. Kyo, instead of being a nice older brother and telling his sister that everything was ok, attacked Naru with his own original jutsu, the Tickle jutsu. The blonde started to roll on the floor, tears of laughter flowing down her eyes.

Shikamaru turned to Hinata after seeing the spectacle. "They are the weirdest people that I know." He said. Hinata's response, "Yeah, they are weird, but I like them that way." Shika could only grunt at her response, feeling the same way that his friend did. The two only watched as Naru was being "tormented" and thanked Kami that they were out of this battle.

Unfortunately, Kami was on vacation and didn't hear their prayers. The Kyuubi looked at the two other children and a small smirk appeared on his face. He snuck up behind the two children while they had been talking and gave them a dose of the tickle jutsu as well. Kyo only chuckled at the sight of the six-year olds rolling on the floor and proceeded to take many pictures of them. _This will be great for blackmail in the future_. A smirk appeared on his face. Eventually he took pity on the children and released the jutsu. But, not everyone was having fun.

Unknown to the playful group, except perhaps the Kyuubi, two pair of eyes were on them. A pair of chocolate brown eyes similar to a doe's gazed at the group with interest. Another pair, however, stared at the children, especially at Naru, with eyes of pale white. Eyes filled with distrust and suspicion.

Ok, that's it for now! I bet you readers can guess who's watching out playful little group! Anyway, the next couple of chapters will sum up the childhood years. Maybe in chapter five or six, there will be a time skip of a couple of years. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this story.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting the Parents

This is Normal Speaking

_These are thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with Naruto. But I would like to think that this female Naruto is entertaining enough like the original one.

It soon grew dark and Kyo called it a day for the youngsters. After saying their goodbyes, Naru and Kyo headed for Ichiraku Ramen Stand for some dinner while Shikamaru and Hinata headed for their own clan estates.

Shikamaru

_Man,_ Shikamaru thought_, hanging out with those guys are so troublesome. I hardly got any cloud watching done_.

The young Nara yawned. It had been a long day for him. At the instance that his eyes had closed, a shadow descended over the child. Unaware of the presence behind him, Shika proceeded to keep on moving. Only to discover that he couldn't move his legs at all! Turning around with a lazy grin, Shikamaru looked at the figure and gave another yawn.

"Yo Pops," Shikamaru grunted. It was rare for his father to be picking him up when he was usually on the coach sleeping or resting near the deer herds. "What's up?"

"Boy. It's time we had a talk about your new friends. The Uzumakis," the elder Nara stated; his face impassive.

A look of confusion and curiosity showed on the little genius's face. The cogs in his brain were working at double the pace than they were in the moments previously. Before he could get his mouth open to question his father, Shikaku strode into the house doors. With no choice but to follow, Shikamaru did just that.

Hinata

The little heiress walked down the street leading to the Hyuuga compound with a bounce in her step. Small giggles escaped from Hinata as she reviewed the day's events in her mind. However, her look of enjoyment faded to one of concern as she sighted her expressionless father waiting near the family gates. It was rare for her father to greet her when she returned home. A sense of unease slowly filled the child.

"Hell…hello…fa…father. I'm ho…home, "Hinata stuttered nervously. Inwardly she was cursing at herself for stuttering in her father's presence. _I wish I could talk normally to father like I do to Naru, Shika, and Kyo-nii!_

"Inside. Now." Hiashi barked out, "After you take your bath and are adequately presentable, report to the blue training room."

The elder Hyuuga entered the house without a backward glance at his eldest. A nervous Hinata followed after her father.

Shikamaru

Inside one of the Nara sitting rooms out looking one of the numerous deer herds that the clan was famous for, Shika was sitting on a single chair in the center of the room. He wasn't alone. Keeping him company were his parents and the other clan adults that usually gave their say in important clan matters. _Something's up or else I wouldn't be here. Sigh. I hope this won't take too long._ Loud mutterings interrupted Shikamaru's thoughts and he strained to hear the conversations around him.

"We can't let the demon brat hang around one of own." "Nonsense, she isn't a threat to us, and she's only a child!" "Such soft heartedness is what go the Four---" "ENOUGH!!!"

Everyone quieted and looked at the clan leader, Shikamaru's father, Shikaku. _What's going on? It seems like a lot of the clan elders think Naru is harmless, but some of them keep calling her a demon. Just what is wrong with hanging out with Naru?"_ Shikamaru's brain was working overtime as he tried to piece together the connection between the Uzumakis and demons. However, his thought process was cut short when his father's patience had finally been worn thin. A feat that was near impossible due to his extreme lazy personality and only rivaled by that of a certain silver-haired jounin. So far. It seemed obvious to all that his son would be like his father in the years to come.

"ENOUGH! I have had enough of all this chatter. All of you are acting like bickering chickens and not as a herd. It is time that we hear from Shikamaru," Shikaku said, "What can you tell us about the Uzumakis?"

Shikamaru sensed the tensions building around him. He knew he had to tread carefully. "Um…they are both really nice people. A little weird, but not as weird as the Gai guy in the green jumpsuit." (A collective shudder passed through everyone as they had a split image of Gai doing his thumbs up pose.) "Both of them are really good cooks and have a sense of humor. Naru is pretty violent though."

More murmurs could be heard amongst the adults. Some had worried looks on their faces when they processed the Nara's last comment. Shikamaru looked on with interest.

"Kyo-nii has also taught me, Hinata, and Naru some chakra control exercises and now he is teaching us some low level jutsus too." Silence filled the room as everyone looked at him. Shikamaru just opened his mouth and gave a yawn. He glanced at his father and saw him give a smirk.

"Well, I guess we have nothing to worry about. They seem like nice people, but just to be sure that nothing bad happens in the future, we should do something," Sakuno, Shikamaru's mother, said.

"Exactly. In that case boy, you can keep on being friends with them. In fact, you should invite them over to dinner so that we can meet them. It'll give us a chance to get to know the Uzumakis better as well," Shikaku said. A look of determination and stubbornness covered his face. Shikamaru looked at the stubborn expression and sighed, knowing that there was no way of this situation.

"Yes, sir." Shika answered. _This is going to be very troublesome. I just know it_.

Hinata

Kneeling on the floor, in a proper and clean kimono, was Hinata. She bowed to her father and announced her presence. "Fath..father, I am….am here."

A blank face met his daughter's worried one. "It has come to my attention that you have been associating yourself with the Uzumakis," Hiashi stated. He waited for Hinata's confirmation.

"Yes…yes father," Hinata responded.

"In that case, I have no choice but to forbid you from interacting with them anymore. You can still be friends with the Nara child, but know that the Uzumakis are not fit for association"

"Wh…What!?? Fath..father, why?," Hinata asked. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"I need not have to explain myself to you. As your father, I only have the clan's and your best interests at heart. It is your job as a dutiful member and daughter of the Hyuuga clan to listen to your father."

"Then I am afraid that I am going to have to disobey you father. Naru is my friend and so is Shikamaru! I won't stop being friends with either of them," Hinata said with nary a stutter. Hiashi looked shocked, but Hinata wasn't quite done yet. "Naru and Kyo-nii have always treated me nicely, and they treat me nicer than any main or branch member ever has! I won't give them up!"

Hiashi looked at his daughter, shocked. His eyes were wide open and his jaw hung low. Then he fixed his face in a thoughtful look as he looked down at his daughter. _This is the first time she has spoken to me without a stutter. This is the first time she has looked at me with such a fierce look in her eyes. Maybe the Uzumakis are having a good effect on her. Or maybe she has always been strong but I just never noticed_._ Mayb, just maybe, I am wrong about several things_.

"Then," Hiashi said out loud," You must invite them over to dinner." Hinata gasped at her father's decree. A soft look passed on Hiashi's face as his daughter ran up to him and gave him a hug. _It seems that life will be more interesting with the Uzumakis around_. A soft silence was in the room as Hiashi returned his daughter's hug

_______________________ The Next Day _____________________________

A crisp blue sky with much sunshine and fluffy clouds greeted those that awoke the next day. However, such bright weather was not welcomed by one Naru Uzumaki. The little girl was still in bed, snuggled against her plush fox toy. Small snores could be heard emitted from under the covers. If one was paying close attention, they could hear small chomping noises as well as the words, "More Ramen." Unlike his human jailor, Kyo was a morning person. He loved the sunrise as it reminded of a burning village on fire. Sigh, how he missed the good old days.

Today, Kyo was wide awake and already going through the paces of making breakfast. He had just finished setting the table and was on his way to waking up Naru when….someone knocked on his door. Opening the door, the demon fox quirked an eyebrow at the two nervous children standing outside the door: Shikamaru and Hinata. A look of surprise was on Kyo' face because they all knew that Naru would still be sleeping at this time and so they rarely visited before then. They also knew how cranky she got in the morning too.

"Not that this isn't a nice surprise, but you guys do know that Naru isn't awake yet." Kyo said, but not really expecting them to answer. "Well, don't just stand there. Come on in! I just finished making breakfast." A pleasant grin was plastered on his face. Both children responded with a lazy grin and a hesitant smile.

"Thanks, Kyo-nii. I'm starved and I left before eating breakfast," Shika said. The child was always eager to eat the demon's cooking because his father usually cooked the morning meals and to say that the meals weren't edible were an understatement. A shudder passed through Shikamaru's body as he remembered the last time he ate his father's "breakfast." It has purple tentacles and a weird smell to it. One bite had sent him to hospital for food poisoning for a week.

"Ano, is Naru awake yet?" Hinata asked

"Psht." Kyo remarked. "That little brat could sleep through an invasion. That's why as a lesson for her being a lazy glutton, she is only going to get to eat the leftovers." Kyo chuckled evilly and very loudly.

A pair of kunai then appeared next to the Kyuubi's face. Everyone turned to see an alert and awake Naru with more kunai in her hands. A devilish gleam shone in her cerulean eyes…"I heard that aniki!! Next time, I won't miss." Naru boasted and licked her kunai. Kyo's eyes widened.

"Oh Kami, not another Anko!" Kyuubi groaned. Looks of confusion appeared on the children's faces and question marks showed above their heads. "Never mind. You don't want to know. Just eat your food before it gets cold," Kyuubi ordered.

And so, breakfast that day ended in relative peace. Like always, Kyo-nii's cooking was delicious and Naru was stuck washing the dishes. Hinata and Shikamaru sat at the table and at some dangos to pass the time. This had been a long past ritual for the group. It didn't take Naru long to finish and it was Hinata who broke up the silence this time.

"Ano," Hinata started, catching everyone's attention, "Are you and Kyo-nii free this Friday, Naru?"

"Yeah, are you guys free?" Shika asked as well. Kyo and Naru looked at each other before responded in the negative. Both Hinata and Shikamaru spoke in unison. "My parents want to meet you guys!" They said in one quick breath.

"Mmm… my..my…but it would be troublesome to have to different dinners at different places." Kyo said. Then a light bulb appeared on his head. "I know! Why don't they all just come here for dinner? It'll be easier for everyone to meet at once."

"Yeah! Me and Kyo-nii can cook the food. There has been this one new recipe that I've been _dying_ to test out," Naru exclaimed.

As Kyo and Naru started to discuss the dinner menu, Shikamaru turned to Hinata. They both looked on as the discussion between the two Uzumakis turned physical. Both of them felt a chill run down their spine as they thought about the upcoming Friday. Then Shika muttered to Hinata, "I have a feeling that things are going to be troublesome." Hinata could only nod as they stared at the rambunctious siblings.

And that is for Chapter 3!!! I really hope to get out the next chapter before the end of the week! But schools almost over for me and I have all these senior projects to do… so hopefully, I get a new chapter out! Until then, hope you stay with the story.

And to **TheOtaku Akatsuki:** The same thought that the Kyuubi's name of Kyo came from Kyo in Fruits Basket also passed through my mind. I do love reading the Furuba manga, so maybe that's where it came from. But I think it was originally because Kyo sounds like Kyu to me. I tend to think of Kyu/Kyo as short for the Kyuubi……Ah! I'm rambling again!!! Sorry!!!


	5. Chapter 4: Kiss the Cook

Normal Speaking

_These are thoughts_

So any way, here's the disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Uzumaki or the ninja world that he lives in. Yadda. Yadda. Yadda, and all that good stuff. 

Chapter 4: Kiss the Cook

----The Dreaded Friday---Konoha

Shikamaru and Hinata greeted each other as they met up on the street leading to the Uzumaki House. The two youngsters traveled a little bit farther up ahead than their parents. Every now and then, Shikamaru or Hinata would turn and glance nervously at the adults. The two children talked to each other while the parents conversed amongst themselves as well.

======With Shikamaru and Hinata======

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be troublesome," Shika complained to Hinata. She frowned and glanced over her shoulder at the adults before whispering "I'm more worried about Kyo-nii and Naru-chan. What if they don't…don't like them?"

"Don't worry Hinata. They're too troublesome not to be liked," the young genius tried to say reassuringly to Hinata, but a look of worry was also evident on his face as he glimpsed at the parents walking behind them.

======With the Parents======

"I wonder how this Naru will be like," Tsuki Hyuuga wondered out loud.

"From what I hear, the demon holder is very active, honey. But what I want to really know is who invited the deer man?!" Hiashi said and aimed a questioning look towards the Naras. Well, more specifically towards Shikaku.

"Oy, don't be trying to act all high and mighty, Hyuuga. I could whip your ass any day," Shikaku boasted.

"Oh yeah deer man?! I can beat you with my eyes closed," Hiashi retorted.

"Oh Yeah?" the Nara said. "Yeah," responded the Hyuuga.

Both men edged closer and closer to each other until their foreheads touched. The two elite shinobi resorted to more "Oh yeah?" and "Yeahs" as their responses and bared their teeth at each other. Little growls could be heard coming from the two prideful men's throats. The two ninjas backed away from each other at the simultaneously with hands ready to create seals when….

"Oww…oww..ow!! Let go of my ear!!!" Shikaku and Hiashi said in chorus. A look of childish pain contorted their faces. Tsuki and Sakuno were pilling on their *cough* beloved husband's ear. Both women had silhouettes of horns popping out of their heads, a forked tail coming out the end of their back, and flames shooting out of their eyes. The elite men were now squirming under their wives' death grip on their ears and at the sight of two angry women.

"Uh, mom," Shikamaru interrupted, "What are you guys doing?"

He and Hinata were staring at their parents. The usually calm clan head Hiashi was on his knees, whining like a child to his wife. The prideful, but lazy Shikaku was also on his knees, giving out painful whimpers as his wife twisted his ears. Both Tsuki and Sakuno had been berating their husbands for acting like children when _their_ _own_ _children_ had interrupted them. All the adults looked up to see that they had finally arrived at their destination.

Light streamed out of the open door as Naru stared at her friends' parents. Shika and Hinata, too, were staring at them. With "how troublesome" etched on the small Nara's face and with an "oh dear" on the face of an embarrassed Hinata.

"Why this dear? This is nothing…it's..uh…." Sakuno said to the children. Small nervous giggles escaped from her throat. _It's so hard keeping a front face in front of the children!_ Sakuno thought, stalling for time.

"It's what, mom?" Shika pressed on, knowing full well how nervous his mother gets in the face of pressure. He leaned forward with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Naru and Hinata too leaned forward as they awaited her answer. Sakuno looked nervously about her, searching for an answer or an escape, whichever comes first, until her eyes latched onto Tsuki Hinata, matriarch of the proud Hyuugas!

Tsuki could only chuckle as the Nara kunoichi stared at her with wide doe eyes. Struggling to keep a straight face as well, Tsuki rescued her newfound friends by telling the children "It is our way of showing our love, of course!" All three children looked at her face for any sign of humor due to her unusual response. They suspected that she was toying with them. But with her famous Hyuuga eyed-poker face, the children could find no fault with her reasoning…..Such reasoning will affect how one blond kunoichi will treat her own special loved one in the future.

"Anyway, shouldn't we be getting inside and enjoying the lovely dinner that Kyo-san has made for us," Hinata's mother asked, skillfully changing the subject.

With that, everyone entered the Uzumaki house including the slightly suspicious children and the children in adult bodies who are the husbands of the two lovely and regal ladies counted amongst Konoha's Elite Females. Pleasant aromas could be smelt as the present company entered the establishment.

"It's not much, but Kyo-nii and I hope you enjoy the meal," Naru politely said. The mini hostess led everyone to a traditional Japanese dining room that was elegantly decorated in soft earth colors. In the center, on a furnished oak table, was a beautiful feast fit for the mouths of royalty. Foods were slathered in ruby sauces, emerald and gold vegetables, amethyst side dishes, and pearl white rice. It was as if the ninjas had stumbled upon a treasure chest of foods fit for the elite such as the Daimyo and his family. Slobber and drool painted the mouths of all the adults. Eyes were wide open as they beheld the food before them. Hiashi even activated his Byakugan to ensure that it was real and not a genjutsu. Shika could only smirk and Hinata giggle as they looked at their parents' faces. _Wait till they try it!_ Both children thought as their more sadistic nature emerged due to the influences of Kyo-nii and Naru.

Needless to say, everyone enjoyed the food and had fun. The food would even make the Akimichi clan give a right leg and their most prized soldier pills for. However, everyone was surprised, including Hinata and Shika, that Naru was the one who had made nearly everything, bar the rice.

"Yep! I only supervised. From now on, the gaki is cooking everything. Meaning that she can't sleep in anymore either. Hehehe," the Kyuubi said. The atmosphere turned more pleasant and much laughter could be heard. The Hyuugas and Naras both realized that the Uzumakis were alright, despite Naru's….. "special condition." But the real fun started when the Kyuubi somehow materialized several bottles of premium white rice sake to share among their new friends.

With their pride as men on the line, Shikaku and Hiashi battled against Kyo in a drinking contest. Cup after cup led to a drunk Hiashi and a crazy Shikaku. An even more outrageous Kyuubi decided to pull a trick on the two men by using one of Naru's original jutsus.

"Sexy no jutsu," Kyo cried out. A poof of smoke came and left. In its place was a big busted, red-headed, female with an hour glass figure. A six foot tall "Kyouko" blew a kiss at the two drunks. *Chuu*(supposed to be a kiss sound). An eruption of blood squirted out of Shikaku's and Hiashi's noses and they flew into the air like a balloon does when you let it go. They flew into the air, and into "Kyouko". But it got worse; they each accidentally kissed "her" on the cheek. Then they "accidentally" banged their heads into the wall as Tsuki and Sakuno forced their way to a now-shocked Kyuubi. With Byakugan activated and the shadow manipulation jutsu in action, it's not hard to say that the Kyuubi will be out of action for the next week or so. Much screaming and female shouts such as "Pervert", "Baka," "Argh! Die!" could be heard for the next three hours or so. Finally, Tsuki and Sakuno called it quits after they became low on chakra.

"You know, Nara, you aren't so bad. That right hook of yours is a killer too," Tsuki said, complimenting her new friend.

"I have the feeling that we are going to be good friends, Hyuuga. No, Tsuki-chan!" Sakuno said with a smile.

"But it's late. We should drag our idiot husbands and kids home," Tsuki suggested, "Us women can never take a break." **Sigh**

The two mothers made their way around the puddles of blood, scattered sake cups, and randomly positioned unconscious men to Naru's room. What they saw when they opened the door warranted a soft "Aw" from the two mothers. Soft looks replaced their tired looks.

On the floor, in the midst of pillows and blankets, were the Nara, Uzumaki, and Hyuuga. Naru was stretched out all over, but Shikamaru and Hinata cuddled up next to her. All three of them were holding each other's hands. The two mothers closed the door and silently agreed to let their children stay over for the night. Quietly and quickly, they gathered their things, including their husbands by the feet, and left to go home. They traveled in relatively peaceful silence, broken only by the random grunt coming for their husbands. Sakuno broke the verbal hush first.

"I think that Naru will be a good influence on our children. Don't you think, Tsuki? Sakuno asked the petite woman.

"Yes, Sakuno, I do think she'll be good for them. She is too loveable to hate, demon or no demon. Now I have an idea, Sa-Ku-No-Chan," Tsuki said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, really?" Sakuno said with a hint of amusement. Her lips lifted at the corners. "Although that Kyo boy is a bit of a pervert, he seems nice overall. _But_, he's not a _real _woman that Naru can turn to. Let's be her mother, or aunts instead. Since you know, her mother, is gone…due to that day," Tsuki sadly commented.

"Why, Hyuuga-chan! You and me are going to be much closer in the years to come," Tsuki chuckled at the Nara woman. Then both women chuckled evilly as they thought about the pain their husbands were going to receive in the future. Said men felt a chill run down their spine, unconscious though they were. Simultaneously, Shikaku and Hiashi gave a shudder and small whimper as if they could sense that something bad was going to happen to them in the future. Even Kami up in the clouds felt sorry for the two men as he stared at the four ninjas heading towards their homes.

.

.

.

.

And that is it for Chapter Four. Next up, Tsuki gets catty and Naru tackles Shika for what reason??!!

Please review! I would love to hear you guys opinions and future plot fillers!!! Thanks again for reading!


	6. Chapter 5: Clan Relations

This is Normal Thoughts

_These are regular thoughts_

Author's note: We are still in the younger years of the Konoha trio. But it'll only be for the next chapter or two. There won't be any real romance to come any time soon. But I hope you readers enjoy this chapter!

TO **trsofnaruto **and **piano plapiano play**: Thanks for reviewing!!!

TO **midnightangelrein**: I know Naruxsasu is a bit overused and overrated, but I know exactly how I want to use them. I have very special plans for them…very special plans. (insert creepy laughter) Mwuahahaha. Plus I know who I want Gaara to end up with too…

Also, I had an error in the last chapter. It was supposed to be Sakuno who gets catty, not Tsuki! My bad.

_______________________Chapter 5: Clan Relations_________________

Relations between the Hyuugas and the Naras were proving strong and steady due to two powerful women: Tsuki Hyuuga and Sakuno Nara. Although the two men, Shikaku and Hiashi, were total opposites and usually fought in each other's presence, they behaved around their wives. They clearly remembered the pain and _long_ trip home after the dinner with the Uzumakis. Speaking of which, the Uzumakis were now regular faces that could be seen around both clan compounds.

Among the Hyuugas, Kyo was seen as a taijutsu master and could easily hold his own against Hiashi, the clan head. In his human form, he was more than powerful enough to take on a kage level ninja, but only Naru knew that fact about him. Needless to say, many aspiring Gentle Fist students in both the main and branch divisions sought out the red-headed man for practice spars and teachings. What made Kyo such a popular teacher was his wit and his lack of respect for all figures of authority. That and the fact that he didn't care whether his students had the Cage Bird Seal or not made him a favorite among the young branch members. Naru had slightly more trouble, but her situation was with the adults. Naru was at first gazed at with suspicion when she had first visited the Hyuuga nursery for the first time. Wary eyes followed the girl around the room as she strolled towards a crying baby. Those distrustful eyes turned soft and motherly when they noticed that Lady Tsuki's newborn girl, Hanabi, calmed in her arms. Thus Naru gained the respect of the Hyuuga adults. Whenever there were crying babies in the Hyuuga compounds, Naru was a welcome sight to the weary parents. And the thing that sealed the Uzumakis' acceptance permanently was their cooking. Who knew that Hyuugas had such a sweet tooth?!

Kyo and Naru were also welcomed with open arms at the Nara Compound. The deer loved Naru, and the herd watchers loved her too. With her around, they could catch a few winks. With Kyo around……not so much. They spent more time catching the deer than sleeping. Naru and Kyo just figured that gentle animals such as deer were more sensitive to the Kyo's demonic nature than humans were. With Shikaku, he found an eager shogi player in Naru, but she wasn't quite up to Shikamaru's standards yet. _Maybe in a few years. _ Both the Nara deer and Nara clan members loved the Uzumakis' cooking as well. They were especially in favor of their cooking whenever it was Shikaku's time to cook! His record so far is 134 hospitalizations and 1 death. Poor deer never had a chance.

.

.

.

-----Nara Compound-----

It had been nearly a year since the "eventful" dinner. Loud, boisterous laughter could be heard coming from the main family room. Inside seated comfortably were Shikamaru and his parents, as well as two heavy-set adults, one slim woman, and a chubby boy. Everyone had just laughed at one of Shikaku's jokes. The atmosphere was light for the company was friends of old. One of Shikaku's oldest friend/teammate had come visiting after returning from a year-long mission. To celebrate his return, he had brought his family to see his good friend, Shikaku Nara.

"My good man, Chouza," Shikaku said to the largest man in the room, "It's late and I know that we're all getting hungry. So why not have dinner at our place tonight? As a welcome home present? Just try not to eat us out of house and home, alright old friend?"

"Oh, ho, ho, ho! That's a fine idea, Shikaku," Chouza rumbled out in a deep voice, "I hear you have an excellent chef. Imported all the way from Wave right?"

"Oh yes," Sakuno, the ever polite hostess, "Miss Aya is new from the Wave Country. She just came in the other day.

**(a/n: It's amazing how they refer to her as if she is a rare item. Although if one thinks about it, good cooks are hard to come by in the Shinobi world. At least in my story. ******** )**

Kiri, Chouza's slender wife, turned to the children and said, "Chouji, why don't you and Shikamaru go have some fun while we wait for dinner? Us adults would like to catch up."

Both boys were eager to leave the adults. Shikamaru and Chouji's family had long been close allies since their great-grandfather's time. Both boys left in a rush; one with a lazy grin and the other munching happily on potato chips. The two couples were chatting happily inside the room, but one adult was sitting on a loveseat with a frown. Lady Yun Akimichi did not the like or approve of the association between her nephew, Chouza, and the Naras. Deer were for food after all!! Not for taking care of like pets!! Lady Yun thought it to be a sin to raise such high-quality deer and not sell it for its meat, but rather for their horns for medical use. Lady Yun also doubted that the Naras could provide a dinner fit for one of the most renowned chef critics in the fire country either! She was, after all, one of the harshest critics out there, and her opinion was highly sought after! _I doubt these people can offer a decent meal good enough to appease the Akimichi appetite. Huff_.

**(a/n: I hate people who like to toot their own horn. She's such a baka!)**

------With the Children------

"It's been a while. Neh, Chouji?" Shikamaru asked his friend.

Chouji finished chewing on his chips and swallowed. A loud gulp echoed in the field. Several deer came over to the children, and the Akimichi fed some of his BBQ chips to them. He turned to his friend. "Yeah, about a year, not that I was really keeping track. It was mostly following my Auntie Yun around while she criticized other people's food. She's really mean to other people."

"She seems and sounds troublesome."

"Yeah, but I think she's been lonely ever since Uncle Zeke died. She used to smile a lot. But, it looks like you've changed too Shika. What's happened to you?"

"Eto, I met a few er…," Shikamaru started, "a few troublesome people. They're cool and all and we're all friends. I'm pals with Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Na---"

A shout interrupted him, "HEY SHIKAMARU!!!"

Both boys turned to look at the source of the voice. Deer and men alike jumped out of the path leading to the young males. One had an "Oh shit" look on his face while the other had a "What the heck" look as a blob of blond, black, and blue tackled the little Nara. Dust rose off the ground and leaves scattered across the field. The dust cloud soon settled down around the group and revealed an annoyed Shikamaru pinned on the ground by a blond girl around their age.

_I wonder who she is,_ Chouji thought to himself. "Eto," Chouji hesitantly asked, "eto, who is this, Shika?"

A pinned down Shikamaru struggled to get free from Naru's grasp, but to no avail... "Get off of me, Naru!" Shika said. He waited until the girl finally got off of him and stood up, dusting the dirt off of his pants and shirt. "This is Uzumaki Naru. She's one of the troublesome new friends that I mentioned." Chouji continued to stare at the blond girl who was now rocking back and forth on the soles of her feet. A wary look was on his face. _Geez, I guess around people who don't know her, Naru can really scare them by acting like herself_ thought Shikamaru.

"Don't worry," Shika said, trying to soothe Chouji's fears. "She usually acts like this on a good day. Wait till she hits puberty. Ow!"

Shikamaru rubbed his head after Naru had just bopped him with her fist. _Yes, indeed. Trying to play me in front of his friend. Wait till I tell his mother._ An evil grin covered the bottom portion of her face. Then her personality did a 180. She popped up in front of the *ahem* chubby boy and stuck out her hand. "I'm Uzumaki Naru, younger sister of Kyo Uzumaki. Nice to meetcha, Chouji Akimichi." Naru said with a bright grin.

The boy, however, was far from friendly, "How did you know I'm an Akimichi? Is it because I'm fat? Don't call me fat!" Chouji roared and steam rushed out of his red ears. _Oh, shit. I forgot how sensitive Chouji is about his weight What can I do…._

"No way!" shouted a confident Naru, interrupting Shika's brain process. "You aren't fat! You just look like the type of guy who app…appre…appreciates good food. Plus Shika's mentioned all about you to me and Hinata," she said with a wink at that last comment.

Chouji deflated and looked embarrassed. A sweat drop appeared on Shikamaru's head. _It seems like dad's efforts at teaching Naru some tact has actually paid off this time._ With all of the commotion out of the way, the young Nara suggested cloud watching as a way to pass the time until it was time to eat. With nothing better to do or eat, since Chouji had ran out of chips, the other two children agreed with his idea and watched the clouds.

-----With the adults-----

Shikaku and company, well most of them at least, were chatting and snacking on small tea cakes to tide them over until dinner is served. There was one small interruption when Naru had announced her presence, but it was no big deal. Shikaku had just gotten comfortable again on the settee that he shared with is wife when a harried-looking Nara woman entered the room. She scanned the room until her eyes rested upon the clan leaders. Walking with a brisk pace, she headed towards Sakuno-sama and Shikaku-san. Her dark face foretold that dreaded news was heading their war. The Akimichis quieted down and strained to listen in on their conversation.

"What's wrong, Tomoyo?" Sakuno asked the woman. Never in her life had she seen the clan member so much in a panic. A worry glint entered her eyes.

"It's Aya, ma'am," Tomoyo answered, "She's…."

Tomoyo whispered her news to the clan leaders. They DID NOT take it well.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AYA HAS GONE BACK TO HER VILLAGE!!!" Shikaku shouted, "WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HAVING DINNER IN AN HOUR! OF ALL THE DESPICABLE LITTLE BI---"

A small cough interrupted his tirade. The veteran shinobi looked at the source of the cough: his wife. Who nodded meaningfully at their guests. _So much for discretion_, Sakuno thought. Lady Yun raised an eyebrow at their host and spoke in a haughty, slightly sarcastic voice.

"Oh, you don't have a cook? But dinner _is_ in an hour and our chefs aren't expecting us back at home. _But _I guess I _could_ treat everyone to dinner tonight since if I must since your cook has, ahem, unfortunately _retired_ from your services." (every italicized word means that she put emphasis on it)

Silence filled the room. Shikaku's brain was working in marathon mode. _Damn lady never liked me. She's trying to make me look bad. Argh. Damn Aya. If only we had an extra cook that would knock that pig's smirk off her face. If only Kyo were here, or maybe…_ A light bulb appeared and glowed above Shikaku's head. A smirk and a mischievous look entered his scarred face. _Two can play at this game. Hehehehe._ He thought.

"Oh no, Lady Yun. I would never think about imposing on you. We have a back-up chef more than worthy of cooking of your _great _presence. In fact, she rarely cooks for other people outside of our clan. Even Hiashi Hyuuga has given her a five star rating," Shikaku boasted to his arch nemesis. A look of suspicion formed on Lady Yun's face. The two Nara women looked worried for they didn't realize that such a cook was in their ranks. The other couple looked on at the verbal exchange with amusement and curiosity.

"We have a cook like that?" Sakuno asked her husband.

"Oh, yes," Shikaku reassured her. He turned to Tomoyo. "Please ask Naru is she would be willing to cook for us tonight. She'll most likely be with Shika and Chouji."

Sakuno and Tomoyo looked at their leader brightly. _We're saved. Yippee_! Tomoyo quickly left to search for the young girl. Sakuno sat back down in her chair with relief. The Akimichis, however, looked worried.

"Who's this Naru character, Shikaku? I've never heard you mention a Naru Nara before," Chouza asked his old teammate.

"It's a secret old buddy. But, let me just say that her cooking is phenomenal!" Shikaku reassured him, and not correcting his mistake about Naru's relation to the clan.

Lady Yun, on the other hand, liked having the last say, and couldn't resist provoking Shikaku another time. "Yes, let us taste this newcomer's cooking. The cuisine must be acceptable if Hyuuga-sama has approved of it. But I doubt it could meet _my_ standards."

_How dare she try to insult Hiashi. I'm the only one who can do that_ Shikaku angrily thought. The clan head was about to reply angrily to the Akimichi, but Sakuno spoke up before him. Battle fire filled her eyes. _No one tries to insult our Naru! Nobody! _ "Her cooking is more than you can ever expect to cook or eat. I doubt that even you, esteemed chef critic of the Fire Country, can complain after dining on her culinary dishes."

"If she more than meets my standards, I'll think about allowing her to taking her under my wing as an apprentice. It is considered an honor to be taught by one as great as myself, you know!"

"Ha! I doubt she'll want to be your apprentice. Her cooking talents far surpass your own." Sakuno said fiercely.

Both women stared hard at each other. Shikaku and Chouza hid near the door, whimpering as they hoped to be unnoticed by the two fierce women. _SCARY!!!_ Kiri just continued to eat some of the leftover tea cakes. _Go, Sakuno!_ She inwardly cheered. _I never liked Chouza's aunt anyway_. The men in the room were growing more nervously as the battling women started to bicker more. They prayed for a miracle. Luckily for them, Kami was granting a few before he went off to go fishing.

Tomoyo entered the room and reassured her leaders that Naru would indeed be cooking for them and that dinner would be ready to serve in about forty minutes. The two bickering females broke eye contact and went to their respective corners, unwilling to put up with each other's presence. Their respective corners soon emitted a dark aura that would have scared any shinobi and paralyzed any civilians with its killing intent. Chouza tried to break the tense silence with a joke, but only Shikaku gave a nervous laugh. Both men sweat dropped when the women just ignored them.

Kiri had moved next to Sakuno, chatting softly to her. Every once in a while, they would glance up and glare at Lady Yun. Said person would just coolly stare and lift her nose at them. The heavy silence permeated the room. Forty minutes had never felt so long for the two veteran shinobi until today. Breaths of relief escaped their mouths when Tomoyo arrived again to announce that dinner was served. Everyone made their way to the dining room. Shikamaru and Chouji were already seated. Naru was nowhere in sight as the adults took their seats.

Tomoyo and her maids placed the silver dinner platters on the table and removed the covers. Gasps escaped from the Akimichis. Smirks and a lazy grin were on the Naras' faces. The feast on the table was fit for a king. Everything was elegantly designed and coordinated with each of the other dishes. Each dish spoke its own part of a story and looked utterly delectable as a whole. The eyes of the Akimichis started to take on a predatory gleam as they clutched their knives and forks as if ready to do battle. One and all, they dug into the first dish. Soft moans and blissful smiles were heard and seen around the tables. Then Sakuno turned to the uptight chef critic. "Now, _this_ is how we feed our guests," Sakuno said with a bitchy grin.

.

.

.

.

.

And that is it for Chapter 5.

I hope everyone enjoyed it!

**Next up: Chapter Six preview!**

"That was an awesome right hook, Hinata." Naru said excitedly. "I bet Sakuno-san taught you that!"

Hinata could only nod wearily at her compliment before she collapsed wearily on the ground next to the Nara boy.

……

…….Naru turned to her demon brother……. What she asked of him shocked Kyo. But his ultimatum shocked Naru to the core…….**What happened? What did Naru ask? And what was the Kyuubi's ultimatum?**

You'll just have to wait and find out in the next chapter of "Eye of the Beholder!"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I keep forgetting to put this on all of my chapters…. Sorry!!

A/n: sorry for updating so late. I was preoccupied with my other story, My True Self, a Prince of Tennis fanfic. If you like Prince of Tennis, then I hope you take the time out to read it as well.

.

.

.

This is regular speech.

.

_These are thoughts._

Chapter 6 which is really chapter 7=====

-----Konoha, Two years later----

Approximately two years has passed since the infamous Nara-Akimichi Dinner, or Nader for short. Rumors of a mysterious prodigy cook quickly spread throughout the village like wild fire in a dry brush of land. Many shinobi and civilians alike wondered about the identity of the cooking genius who had slayed the venomous tongue of the dragon lady, Yun Akimichi of the cooking industry. After hearing about the dinner through the grape vine, some witty fool had nicknamed the mysterious figure as Chef Nadar, in honor of her dinner debut. The nicknamed only added more fuel to the fire that was lit under the gossip mongers of Konoha.

But nary could a hint or clue of the chef's identity be found out, and neither the Nara nor the Hyuuga clans were inclined to say anything. They wanted Naru's homemade chocolate deluxe vanilla crème pie with specially made white chocolate frosting all to themselves! Only Chouji Akimichi knew of Nadar's true identity, but his silence was bought with one of Naru's homemade cakes. After all, the way to an Akimichi's heart is through his stomach, or to his loyalty at the very least.

During those two years, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Naru could usually be seen together around town. Sometimes Chouji was also along for the ride as well, but had to usually spend his time around the Akimichi compound learning the family trade: making the many types of soldier pills. He was even invited to join the trio's training sessions, but after two days of Kyo's pleasant tutelage, he begged not to be in them anymore. And so, it was usually our original trio training and bonding together most of the time. And thus, this is where we continue our story: In Training Ground 28.

To an untrained passerby, they would have rubbed their eyes at the sight of five identical indigo-haired females sparring with two identical brunettes. _Siblings?_ They would have thought and shrugged their shoulders at the sight. But to an experienced shinobi, he/she would have recognized that technique anywhere: the Kage Bunshin no jutsu.

.

The thing that would have shocked them the most was the fact that the people fighting looked no older than ten years old! On the sidelines, practicing the Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu against a mobile Kyuubi was Naru. She too had a shadow clone aiding her is her task. In the background, several poofs could be heard nearby, signaling that some of the clones had been defeated. A quick glance behind her showed Naru that Shikamaru and Hinata were now by themselves.

A panting Hinata rushed to her left as Shikamaru aimed a Katon Ryuuka at her. Stumbling on already tired legs, Hinata yelled, "Shuriken Kage no Bunshin." Over a hundred shurikens headed their way to a tired Shikamaru. _Shit. What should I do? Above, under, or…._Shikamaru was making and discarding battle plans as fast as he had made them. Then he decided on what to do. A smirk formed on his face. Hinata's eyes widened as she saw Shikamaru run towards her weapons at an astonishing speed. A cry tore from her throat as her friend was impaled by the deadly blades. In her shock, she did not notice that a log had replaced Shikamaru and was the victim of her weapons.

A distraught Hyuuga ran towards her friend and belatedly heard "Kokuangyo no jutsu." Darkness fell around Hinata and her sight turned black. An already tired and confused Hinata started to panic. Then she had remembered a time of when she used to be afraid of the dark.

/////..Flashback…Hinata, age 4….\\\\

Hiccup..cry…cry….hiccup. Hiashi had been patrolling the clan grounds and heard some crying coming from his only daughter's room. Quietly, he entered the room and saw that his daughter was huddled up in the corner of her bed crying.

"What's wrong, my little girl?" He asked.

"I'mm…I'm scared of the dark, daddy," Hinata said between her cries and hiccups. Hiashi wrapped his arms around his baby girl and pulled her into his lap. He gently pulled her hands off her swollen eyes and wiped her tears. Then he said something that Hinata had never failed to forget.

"We of the Hyuuga clan are blessed with the Byakugan, the all-seeing eye. With it, we can see all that there is. Your eyes will always help you to see to the light."

A now calm Hinata was rocked to sleep by her father, knowing that her father was comforting her.

//////….End of Flashback….\\\\\

Hinata smiled briefly as she remembered her father's words and her panic subsided. "Byakugan" she whispered and the veins around Hinata's eyes bulged outward. Her visage took on a determined look. Her all-seeing eye scanned the area around her. _This is the 1__st__ Hokage's trademark genjutsu, the Kokuangyo no Jutsu._ A soft smile formed on Hinata's face. _Thank you father._ Finally, Hinata found Shikamaru crouching a little to the left in front of her. She noticed a faint green aura around his hands. _Souka, he must be healing his wounds while he has the chance._ A grin like her mother's replaced Hinata's soft smile.

"Kai" Hinata whispered as she performed the appropriate seal to dispel the illusion. Shikamaru was still distracted while he was healing his wounds and did not notice the Hyuuga girl rushing towards him.

"Suiton Suijinheki," Hinata roared. A blast of water shot out of her mouth and aimed for its target: Shikamaru Nara. The sound of rushing water alerted Shikamaru and he glanced up to notice the attack. _Oh shit_ was his only thought as he rolled to his side and jumped out of the path of the water blast. And into the path of a waiting Hinata,

"Jyuken," Hinata announced. Fist, palm, strike. One by one, the weakened Shikamaru's chakra pathways were closed. Finally, Hinata did a right hook to Shikamaru's jaw. A defeated Shikamaru collapsed to the ground. The match was over and the Hyuuga heiress was the winner. Loud clapping and whistles brought the tired ninja's attention to the audience. A grinning Naru and a sullen Kyo greeted the girl.

"That was an awesome right hook, Hinata!" Naru said excitedly, "I bet Sakuno-san taught you that!"

Hinata could only nod wearily at her friend's compliment. Then she too slowly collapsed on the ground next to the Nara boy. Soft snores could soon be heard emitting from both worn-out children. Naru turned to her demonic brother.

"I told you Hinata would win. This means that you owe me some ramen tonight! Ahahaha." Naru gloated at him. Kyuubi imagined how dinner would be tonight and silently gave his heavy purse a funeral fit a three-tailed king of the foxes. Then a small tug on his arm brought Kyuubi back to reality. Kyo looked down at Naru, surprised to see the look of hesitation of the normally outgoing child's face.

"What's wrong, gaki?"

"Today is September 30. That day is coming up soon." Naru said quietly.

"Oh yeah. Your birthday. So where should we go this year for our annual October long travel trip this time? Kumo? Iwa? I hear Rice country looks lovely during this time of year," Kyo rambled on. He was trying to act the fool's role in order to cheer Naru up.

Every year since the time that Kyo had came into existence; they had spent the month of October outside of the village and traveled the elemental countries. During this time, Kyo taught Naru the more ancient jutsus that had long since been forgotten from the shinobi world expect in the pages of historic books. But this time, Naru wasn't buying Kyo's fool act. She glanced at him with a serious look on her face. Kyo sighed inwardly and dreaded of what was coming.

"I….I want to tell them, nii-chan. About us I mean." Naru said with a soft tone of voice. Kyo realized that his premonition of unease was right. Kyo was surprised at first but quickly relaxed. "I think that you can tell them. I think Hinata and Shikamaru would still treat you the same. They are ----"

Naru interrupted him, "Not just them. I want to tell them all. Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakuno-san, Tsuki-san, Hiashi-san, and also Shikaku-san as well."

"You sure gaki?" Kyo asked her. Unease was clearly visible on his face. "I mean Hinata and Shikamaru are still young and will be more accepting of us. But their parents might be too set in the----" Once again, his blond jailor interrupted him.

"I know what you mean, but the years have bonded all of us together. They know the real me and know that you would never hurt them or their loved ones. I mean, look at old man Hokage. He wanted to kill you at first when we had revealed the truth to him. But he gave you a chance because he trusted me and didn't want me to be sad. Now look at how he is with us. He comes over every Saturday night for dinner!! I think that out of all the adults in the village, they would accept us," Naru ended with fierce determination. A bull-headed gleam was fixed in her eyes.

The Kyuubi stayed silent during Naru's dialogue. He looked down at the girl that he had come to love as a younger sister after all these years. The fading sun peeking through the trees behind Naru made a glowing halo form around her blond head tinted with the beginnings of red highlights. Naru's normally jolly cerulean eyes were shimmering with unshed tears as she awaited her brother's response. Her fists were clenched tightly as she stood still before the one person who she considered to be her real family.

Kyo took a deep breath. He looked Naru in the eyes and said, "I trust them as much as I can trust any other ninja. Your father and mother were the only humans that I've trusted before I came to know you, Naru. If this is what you wish, then I will go along with your request. But know this, Naru," Kyo said in a serious voice. His eyes holding no laughter or easy-goingness. "If they d not accept us for who we are, then we are leaving this village." He paused. Naru smiled wide and was about to open her mouth to say something when Kyo finished, "For good."

Naru closed her jaw shut, shocked at his ultimatum. A look of horror appeared on her face.

"I am serious Naru. If they do not accept us, we will not be staying in village anymore. You will never see Shikamaru or Hinata again in the next five years. You won't be allowed to barge into the Hokage's office or go eat at Ichiraku's Ramen stand for lunch and dinner. You and I will not be in the village for the next five years. Can you handle that?" Kyo asked his sister seriously. His jaw was locked in a determined jut.

The only thing Naru could say was "Yes, aniki. I can." She raised her hand up to stop Kyo from interrupting her. "I know them. You know them. And I know that they will still accept us after this."

Kyo couldn't help but be proud at his sister. He remembered the old words of his friend, Minato, that he held his ways to. **Those that abandon the mission are trash. But those that abandon their friends are worse than trash.** _It looks like your daughter takes after you in more ways than one, old friend._

"In that case, Naru, we will do it this very night. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Kyo said and four identical clones of the Kyuubi came into existence. "Each of you are to inform Shikaku Nara, Sakuno Nara, Tsuki Hyuuga, and Hiashi Hyuuga that they are to come to the Uzumaki house for dinner tonight for an important business matter. Now Go!"

The clones saluted their creator and quickly disappeared in thin air. They were on their way to delivering their master's message. Kyo turned to Naru. "Now all that there is left to do is wait."

.

.

.

.

.

And that is it for Chapter 6 to 7. Sorry for the cliffhanger. And sorry for the slow update. Until next time!


End file.
